Alliance/List
__TOC__ General Info Clans, Guilds, and Alliances in the online gaming community are groups of people who come together under a group title. Their purposes can vary from that of protection of group members in a defensive manner, offensive manner, territory control, or a hybrid of all three. Clan efficiency is gained through effective communication amongst each other. Battle Pirates is no different. These Clans exist in many, if not all, Sectors on the World Map of Battle Pirates. Although the clan logo may be visible on the players' base. Often, the largest and most dominant Clan in a sector, set the unofficial rules for what is and is not acceptable in-game behavior. This means, if Clan A has members that make up 80% of the bases in that sector, they have the ability to control the actions of the other 20%. This can happen by intimidating non-members (whom can be members of other Clans as well) into compliance, through threats of consistent base destruction. So for example, Clan A says "Nobody is allowed to attack the bases or deposits of Clan A members, without express permission from Clan A leadership; otherwise face seven. Non-Members are not "required" to comply with dominant Clan rules, and can play the game however they please. They just should be aware that their game can become non enjoyable, due to harassment from a large group of people. Often, due to harassment from a dominant Clan, non-members form their own Clans specifically to fight back, and protect themselves from the other Clan(s); thus repeating the process. This is what leads to sector wars between rival Clans. It can also lead to non-members joining a per-existing Clan, or just relocating to another sector. This makes it very difficult for players who do not belong to any group, to gain deposit territory, or even retaliate against a Clan member who attacked them first. Understand that these Clans are not ALL necessarily hostile. Often, non-members can have very positive interactions with Clan members, such as: Freely giving non-members deposit territory; allowing a non-member to attack an intentionally vulnerable resource container (to transfer resources); assistance in depleting higher level draconian defense forces, to allow the non-member to destroy the defender fleet and buildings easily, and so on. Each Clan reflects the policies in which the leadership establishes for initial and continued membership. So if a group is formed solely to attack other players, then that is what that group will do. If they are formed just to defend each other, and won't attack unless provoke; then that is what they do. Sometimes bad apples misrepresent the Clan, and can establish a bad image for the organization as a whole. When rival Clans clash, they often eventually come to a truce/ceasefire, formally ending offensive operations against each other. Sometimes, during the peace process, they form Alliances, where the two or more Clans group together, thus uniting their causes. This creates a two tier system of membership, where the Clans not only look after their own group, but also look to protect the best interest of the Alliance as a whole, which means defending Clan B as well, and vice-versa for Clan B protecting Clan A. Purpose This page primarily functions as a Clan Identification & Contact Center. The listing of your Clan here, with the appropriate Badge and Links, should aid in the following: *Alliance Identifying *Alliance Recruiting *Alliance/Alliance & Player/Alliance Communications Alliance Listings How to List a Alliance - There are 2 ways to get your clan listed here : #'Ask for Assistance -' Enter the needed information in the Comments section and ask to have it listed. An Admin or other User will make space and move your info up into the table. ( If your request is not noticed after a while please re-enter the info as a new comment so that it is listed on top again or contact one of the Admins to help. ) #'Edit the Table -' If you have the knowledge and are a Registered User of the BPwikia then you may add your own alliance to the table yourself. However you must follow the following Guidelines or your Alliance will be removed. Required ® and Optional (O) Information Needed for Listing : *'Alliance Name ® -' Self explanatory. *'Sectors of Operation ® -' Sector's of the World Map which the clan operates in. *'Badge ® - '''Graphic Logo representing the Alliance. *'Links (O) - Relevant Links to further information both '''external of the BPwikia, such as the Alliances Facebook page and internal. such as a individual BPwikia Alliance Page. Format Guidelines for Listing : *'Alphabetical Order -' Alliance are listed in order, 0-9,A-Z. Other preceding characters are to be ignored. Placing entry out of order may get the Alliance listing removed all together. *'Alliance Name ® -' If the alliance has sub-branches in other sectors, list (HQ) to the right of the Alliance Name. If it is a sub-branch, list (SUB) to the right of the Alliance Name. *'Sectors of Operation ® -' List both the sector the alliance is Headquartered in. Alos any other sectors that sub-branch may operate out of. For alliances without a base Sector use the term "Jumpers". *'Badge ® - '''One Badge per listing. Do not display separate Badges for sub-branches unless the sub-branch has its own entry on the table.( PNG Preferred ) '( Max Display Image Size = 60px ).' *'External Links (O) - List any relevant Links outside of the BPwikia here, such as the Alliance's Facebook page. ''Additional Alliance Descriptions & Rules :'' *'Make a Blog Post -' If you have additional information you wish users to see such as an extended Alliance description or your Alliance Rules please make a Blog Post containing this and post the link on this page. This will allow you to add as much information as you like. **'To Make a Blog Post -' Go to your Wiki User Page and select the "Blog" Tab. Then "Create Blog Post". **'Post URL -' You can copy the link and post it on this page just like any other link to or outside of the wiki. Alliance Information Table ''Warning !'' ''Each Alliance Must Have A Publicly Accessible Link To A Web, Forum Group or Facebook Page. Listings With Broken Or Unavailable Link May Be Removed.'' Example 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Additional Facts *Kixeye Alliance Forum' - Used by Clans to find Members and by Players looking for Clans. *'Kixeye Groups' - New useful feature for Alliances on Kixeye's website. External Links *Wikipedia - 'Clan_(video_gaming)' - Clan in Real Life *Wikipedia - 'Alliance' - Alliance in Real Life *Wikipedia - 'Collective_defense''' - Clan & Alliance in Real Life